No Time For Flattery
by amy. j x
Summary: Jack/Ianto of course. Spin off to my AU series that began with 'All Change'. What happens when teenage!Cerys catches Jack and Ianto 'in the act? Sorry, rubbush summary, but please R&R.


_AN: This popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone, so even though I said there would be no more of my Jack/Ianto AU series, I decided to write it before it drove me insane. This is just a one shot, and reviews are craved more than chocolate and Ben and Jerry's ice cream. Xx _

Cerys pulled her boyfriend into the house, the two teenagers attached at the lips as they entered the seemingly empty house. Matt pulled back, cupping her face, and said in all seriousness,

"You sure?"

"I've been sure for months."

She led him through the living room, lips finding their way back to those of her boyfriend with ease, until they were interrupted by the noise of another pair kissing and panting.

"Jesus Christ! Dad, Pops! I…eurgh!"

She ran from the room, face flushing as her equally red boyfriend followed her.

"Fuck! Fuck, I completely forgot."

Ianto scoured the floor for his discarded clothing and levered himself from the sofa, where an unusually flustered Jack was also frantically pulling on underwear and dark jeans.

"Sorry, I forgot as well. We better go…"

"I know…Oh god, she's going to hate me."

"She won't hate you. How could anyone hate you?"

"Now is not the time for flattery Jack Harkness-Jones."

Jack smirked, squeezing Ianto's arse through his jeans and pressing his body against the Welshman's.

"I love it when you call me by my full name."

"Jack! Do you ever give up?"

Ianto escaped Jack's hold, and, doing up the last button of his shirt, headed from the room, quickly locating his daughter in the kitchen.

Embarrased boyfriend? Check.

Pissed-off expression? Check.

Scared-of-his-own-daughter Ianto? Check.

He leant against the wall, mirroring the actions of his daughter, who was resting against the countertop on the other side of the room, whilst Matt stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, his black Converse scuffing against the polished tiles as he absent mindedly picked at the hem of his jacket, unable to meet anyone's eyes.

"I'm sorry. I know we said we'd be out, but we came back earlier than we expected to, and completely forgot that you were going to be back so soon."

"Yeah, like I hadn't already realised that. I can't believe you! It's disgusting. You're my parents! Just, oh god! Ewww!"

Jack sauntered into the room, placing his hand on Ianto's lower back, and before Cerys could voice her disgust at how her parents were 'disgusting! You're old. You shouldn't be having…you know', he spoke, stopping any response from leaving his daughter's mouth.

"That is your father you're talking to. I don't care what you think about how old we are, or how embarrassed you are, you _do not _speak to him like that. Understood?"

For the second time that evening Cerys' cheeks flushed bright crimson, and she nodded meekly.

"Right, now, who's your _friend_? I don't believe we've been introduced."

"Matt, this is dad and pops, Dad and pops this is Matt. My _boy_friend."

"I'd noticed."

Jack stepped away from Ianto, pulling out two seats at the table, and plopping down in one gesturing for Matt to join him.

"So, tell me about yourself…"

Ianto and Cerys' eyes met across the room, and as if synchronised they rolled their eyes, leaving Jack to grill Matt and heading for the living room.

"So, boyfriend, hmm?"

"Yes. And before you lecture me, I'm 16, I can do what I want, and I've had other boyfriends before, just you haven't met them, so don't treat me like some stupid little girl and wrap me in cotton wool."

"Ok, ok. I was only asking. So, were you going to-"

"Dad! God, you really shouldn't ask me those kind of questions, do you want me to die of embarrassment?"

Ianto chuckled, picking up the half empty wine glass from the table, taking a gulp and turning to face his daughter, who had her feet tucked under her and a seemingly permanent flush painted on her cheeks.

"I do have a right to know. I know you get embarrassed, but you're sixteen now. I'm not naive, I know what kids your age get up to."

Cerys scoffed, "Don't call me 'kid'. And anyway, I'm sensible. I know about…all that." She raised her eyebrows to back up her point, and Ianto found that even after all these years with Jack, he was almost as embarrassed as his daughter. "And don't think we have to have 'the talk', because we've been told everything and more at school, so please spare me."

Ianto smiled, and a small laugh escaped his lips as his mind slipped back to the times he had to endure teachers well into their 50s telling him about the 'birds and the bees'.

"I love you, you know that? And I'll let you make your own mistakes."

"Don't call Matt a mistake."

"Okay. God, I didn't mean it like that."

Cerys smiled, "Good. And I love you too. You and Pops."

"Speaking of Pops." Jack announced as he appeared at the door, a terrified Matt lingering behind him. "Cerys. I believe this is your boyfriend. And I believe it's time you said goodnight."

A loud huff escaped the teenager's lips as she manoeuvred herself from the sofa and approached Matt, huffing once again for good measure as she walked past Jack, slamming the living room door and leading Matt into the hallway.

"You do realise what you've just done."

Jack fell down on the sofa next to his partner, Ianto instinctively curling into his side and Jack running a hand up and down the younger man's waist.

"What?"

"She's going to be insufferable for weeks."

"Thought you'd be used to that by now."

Ianto laughed and pushed himself up Jack's body, kissing him and slowly slipping his tongue in, exploring the depths of the mouth he never tired of.

He could still taste the pasta and wine on his tongue from earlier as he deepened the kiss, his fingers running through his soft, thick hair.

Both men were to busy moaning into the kiss to hear the front door clicking closed, or notice their daughter step back into the room, announcing her presence with an annoyed,

"Oh god. Seriously? Again? You're too _old_."

She left the room, her departure accompanied by various forms of 'eww' as she headed for her room, the last words to leave her lips as slammed her bedroom door behind her were "Scarred for life!"

Jack chuckled and pulled Ianto in to another kiss, the other man reluctant for only a few moments before he gave into the sensations Jack was producing with the tip of his tongue.


End file.
